Llyown
Mythical mask of Destruction, forged and owned by Artahka (Spherus Imperus), and currently missing, along with the Fenaltak. History The Llyown was first forged by a Great Being named Angonce, with the help of his advisor, Fechus, who was really a Master of the Multiverse in disguise, and had been a close friend of Heremus. Angonce decided it would make Heremus' work of creating a bio-mechanical life-form easier if he had the capacity to destroy faulty components and objects from his own list of materials. However, the invasion of the Demonkin prevented Heremus from finishing his plans for widespread creation of them. Angonce sacrificed his power, like one other Great Being, and took the alias of Artahka in order to help the biological life the Great Beings had succeeded in making survive. He imprisoned Fechus and took back the Llyown prior to doing so. . Artahka primarily used the Llyown for helping in the construction of Spherian society, along with the Fenaltak, as they greatly improved the speed of construction without the requirement of manual labour. Eventually, with his initial work completed, Artahka went to create his paradise to live in and direct the elemental energies of the beings of the planet to coalesce in his paradise and be redistributed throughout the planet, effectively allowing them reincarnation. The Llyown was not as critical to this as the Fenaltak, but was still responsible for dispersing the energy once gathered. Once his paradise and the rest of his plans were completed, the Llyown was decreased in power and, due to the more destructive energies contained within the mask, it was damaged irreparably, causing the one negative area in Artahka's paradise due to the outburst of its energies. Artahka had no intention nor interest in restoring the mask, even if he could, as he theorised one knowledgeable enough could dissolve living beings into their component atoms, too, making the mask a weapon of mass homicide in the wrong hands. However, when Teridax led his conquest using the Kraahkan and attempted to destroy the Toa Confederacy, elevating himself to a Master of the Multiverse in the process, Artahka came out of his paradise and lent his aid to the Toa Confederacy by supplying the materials necessary for the war effort, and promising to use his own powers against the Makuta. In the final confrontation with Teridax, Artahka was critically struck by a blow from one of four Makuta he had been tackling single-handed, and he teleported himself back to his paradise. He took the Fenaltak and the Llyown with him, and it is unknown whether or not he still lives. What is known is that the Mask of Destruction must be intact, else theories regarding the properties of Mythical (Mask Rarity) masks would be entirely incorrect. Powers The Llyown possessed the power to destroy and dissolve any form of matter the user knew the key building blocks to, or possessed a list detailing as such-the user could not use it to deform/destroy matter they had no understanding of, either internally or externally, but the only known user of the mask, Artahka, possessed such advanced knowledge of the fundamental materials used in the construction of Spherian society and much of their tools that he could return almost any object to its initial atoms with a large degree of success. The Mask of Destruction could also be used to critically damage objects at a distance, provided one knew the weak points of that object and the material it was made from. It is thought that, like all Mythical masks, it possesses a clear connection to the fundamental concepts of the universe and, as a consequence, if it were destroyed, either all objects returned to their component parts would revert to their unaltered state, or the mask would cause a massive outburst of negative-destructive energy which could catastrophically return all matter in the universe to its component parts. Forms The Llyown has been in two known forms: * Intact: This version of the mask possessed full destructive capabilities and was more precise in its abilities, making it far easier to use the mask's power * Damaged: This version of the mask was incredibly dangerous, both to the user and to anything/anyone the mask was used on, as a result of the energies being much less stable and less contained Known Wearers Intact: * Fechus (formerly) * Artahka (formerly) Damaged: * Artahka (formerly) Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Kanohi